


Concert Love

by LoveIsLove97



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLove97/pseuds/LoveIsLove97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a concert Tommy reflects on his and Adam's antics on stage. And how things are off stage as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concert Love

The music pulses through the venue. I can feel my legs carrying me to the edge of the stairs. I watch you walk to me. I know what's coming. Everyone does. Its our usual antics. But they still love it. They scream like they've never seen us do it. They scream out the same thing every time. "Adommy!! Adommy!! Adommy!!"

Your in front of me now. Smirking as you sing. "There he goes. My baby walks so slow. Sexual tic-tac-toe. Yeah I know we both know. It isn't time, no. But uh baby would you??" I pull you to me. I don't usually initiate these things. Its always you. But I just couldn't take it anymore.

You seem surprised, but make no move to stop me. You gain control easy enough, so you don't mind I started it this time. You pull back, and walk away as you continue singing. We both mouth 'wow', but nothing as to show how much we liked it. They fans keep screaming. Its always the same. "More!! Adommy!! More!!" What they don't know is how truthful that little word is.

Only the band knows that after the shows we continue our on state antics in one of our dressing rooms. That I usually end up in your hotel room. That I'm not as straight as I claim. They asked me once why I said that if it wasn't true. I simply said, "You never asked the right question. You only asked if I was gay. I'm not I'm bi." You laughed at that, but let me have my excuse.

The show is ending, and we're doing the last song. You send a smirk my way, and I cant help but smile and blush. We both know what's coming as soon as we get off this stage. We know we'll probably end up making out in the hallway. Scaring poor Monte and Longineu. And making Cam, Sasha, and Brooke giggle and squeal. They still haven't gotten used to us. Taylor and Terrence always choose to ignore us in favor of each other. Fine by us. They accept us silently. Most of the time.

And that's exactly what happens. You push me into the wall slamming your lips onto mine. I kiss back just as forcefully. My arms wrap around your neck, and my hands find their way into your hair. Yours find their way to my hips. Holding them in a vice like grip. We hear Monte and Longineu curse, before Monte says, "Get a room damn!" The girls are giggling at us.

I let a laugh slip though and you meet it. You still have me pressed to the wall as we smile at each other. "I know you guys are comfortable, but we really do need to hurry up. The faster we get everything packed up the sooner yall can fuck like bunnies on the bus." Taylor tells us. I blush and push you away softly. Terrance is laughing, so I glare at him. "Like you and him don't do the same thing." He keeps laughing. "Never said we didn't."

The comment leaves me dumb struck and slack jawed. I decided I was just gonna go help take everything down, so I could hurry up and get you alone. As I walk back to the stage you grab my hand. "I love you Tommy." You whisper to me. I smile and kiss your cheek. "I love you to Adam."


End file.
